


Who's That Pokemon?

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, the other dragons are mentioned but not really involved a ton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lame title. Yona and Pokemon. Each of the main group has an Eevee evolution, and Yona is just waiting for hers to evolve already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Pokemon?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched Pokemon in years, but I keep seeing pictures and fanart and I have always loved Eevee, so I figured, why not?  
> I started this fic last June, and then last week I started playing Pokemon Go and had to come back to it.

“Um, Yona, I think something is happening to Eevee,” Yoon said, pointing to the little Pokemon.

Yona blinked, turning to look at her Pokemon, who was engulfed in a bright light.

“She’s evolving!” Yona cried, sounding relieved.

“About time,” Hak commented, tossing a treat to his Jolteon.

_His_ Eevee had evolved _weeks_ ago, and Yona had been impatiently waiting for hers to follow suit. After all, they’d gotten their Eevees at the same time, so shouldn’t they have evolved at the same time? At least, that had been her complaint for the last week or so.

Everyone turned to watch Eevee for a moment as the light faded, and in its place stood—

“Sylveon,” beeped Yoon’s Pokedex, “The Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together.”

“Is that all?” Jae-ha asked, his Vaporeon tilting its head. “When Jolteon appeared, it at least talked about its abilities. And all you get is that your Sylveon likes to hold your hand??”

Yona waved a hand dismissively as she approached her Sylveon, assuring him, “I’m sure there’s more to it than that, but it’s not important right now.”

Sylveon blinked once, and then jumped up and wrapped one feeler around Yona’s arm.

Yona laughed, glancing at Jae-ha and the others, before patting Sylveon on the head.

“We’re going to make a wonderful team, hm, Sylveon?”

Sylveon barked happily, wrapping another feeler around Yona’s other arm as if in agreement.

Zeno’s Herdier trotted over to sniff Sylveon, who sniffed it right back, and then patted Herdier with yet another feeler. Herdier barked, lifting a paw and setting it carefully on Sylveon’s feeler before bouncing back to Zeno’s side, settling down next to his Espeon.

Sylveon made the rounds to each of the Pokemon then, despite having known them all as Eevee. She seemed to want to reassure herself that they were all still there.

When she reached Jolteon and Hak at the end of her circle, Sylveon nudged Jolteon and sat beside him, reaching out a feeler to wrap around Hak’s wrist.

Hak blinked, glancing down at the feeler, and looked up at Yona, who shrugged and turned to see if Yoon needed any help. His Minccino grinned at her as Yoon said something that Hak couldn’t hear.

Jae-ha cleared his throat and Hak glanced at him, preparing himself.

“Like trainer, like Pokemon, hm?” Jae-ha said slyly, grinning at him.

Hak rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“Maybe Sylveon is a Psychic type,” Jae-ha speculated, a finger to his chin. “Perhaps she can read her trainer’s mind.”

Hak motioned to Jolteon, who turned to glare at Jae-ha and emit a few sparks from his fur as a warning.

Jae-ha shrugged. “I was just trying to help.”

“You’d be more help if you found us some firewood or something,” Hak replied, leaning back against a tree to observe the campsite.

“Why don’t you go do it?” Jae-ha asked, smirking.

Before he could say another word, Yona appeared at his side, tilting her head.

“Jae-ha, Yoon says he wants you and Zeno to collect more firewood, please.”

Jae-ha’s smirk disappeared, and Hak waved him away. “I was _just_ telling Droopy Eyes he should think about finding some firewood.”

Jae-ha glared at him for a moment before turning to Yona. “Of course I’ll go with Zeno. We’ll be doing something useful, unlike _some_ people I know.”

He shot a glance at Hak again, and Jolteon barked at him irritably.

“I’m going, I’m going!”

Jae-ha caught up with Zeno and both of their Pokemon, and the group headed out to find wood.

Yona settled down beside Sylveon, stroking her head, and Hak asked, “Weren’t you going to help Yoon?”

“He said I don’t need to,” Yona replied, frowning slightly. “Minccino is enough help today, apparently.”

Hak hummed briefly, looking down at Sylveon’s feeler, still resting on his wrist.

“I think she wants to make sure you feel appreciated,” Yona commented quietly, a tiny smile on her face.

“What?”

“As Eevee, she probably saw that you help out a lot, and we don’t thank you a lot for everything you do. I think she picked up on that and wants to make sure you know someone was paying attention.”

Hak frowned, staring at Sylveon, who opened one eye and stared right back.

“She doesn’t have to,” he said finally, setting a hand on Sylveon’s head, his fingertips not far from Yona’s wrist.

Yona glanced at him curiously, and he smiled slightly.

“I’m just doing my job and looking out for a friend. No thanks necessary.”

Yona frowned at him for a moment, thinking, her fingers stilling on Sylveon’s head. Her fingers brushed his, and he glanced at her. She hadn’t noticed—she was looking straight at him, a fire blazing in her eyes.

“Don’t be silly, Hak. Of course we should thank you. How else would you know you’re appreciated?”

He shrugged, not moving his hand. “I can tell.”

Yona blinked.

Jolteon stirred next to him, shifting slightly closer to Sylveon, who set a feeler on Jolteon’s head with a soft sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hak saw Yona watching the interaction and noticed a faint blush on her face.

He really hoped Jae-ha was wrong about the Psychic-type thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is meh. It's been sitting unfinished in drafts for a year, okay?????  
> If you're wondering, Jae-ha has a Vaporeon because it's useful around water (where he's rather useless) and also like a Fearow or something that can fly and carry him, etc. And anything else he deems "beautiful" enough.  
> I could have given him a Leafeon, but ... I didn't.  
> Kija gets Glaceon (idk why. I think I was going for the snow idea to go with Kija being White Dragon) and like maybe Togekiss and Pokemon that have good arms????  
> Shin-ah has an Umbreon because Moonlight and also other moonlight/bat/cave-dwelling Pokemon.  
> Zeno has an Espeon because it's a Sun Pokemon and also Psychic. His Herdier I just thought was cute and like wise-looking. (But it also helps trainers and Pokemon, according to Pokemon.com.)  
> And Yoon gets a Flareon because bonfires. And Minccino just seemed like a helpful kind of Pokemon. Basically yoon is Brock.


End file.
